Souviens Toi de Moi
by Serpentas
Summary: Vos parents viennent de mourir. Votre soeur vous en tiens pour responsable. Vous vous retrouvez loin de chez vous pour être protegé. Que pourrait-il arriver de pire ? Que votre protecteur soit celui que vous meprisez le plus au monde par exemple...
1. Default Chapter

** Titre: Souviens Toi de Moi**

** Disclamer: Les personnages et l'histoire de fond appartiennent à J.K Rowling...ect**

** Censure: G pour l'instant...R pour plus tard mais je vous previendrai.**

** Auteur: Mais Miss Pouk voyons !**

** Petite note: Reviewez ! (...s'il-vous-plaît...) **

****

* * *

**Miss Pouk raconte...**

****

_James Potter.  
  
De tous les aurors...de tous les sorciers...de tous les hommes de la terre ! Bon Dieu de bon Dieu ! Il fallait que ce soit lui.  
  
James Potter.  
  
Remus voire Peter ou même Sirius passaient encore.  
  
Mais non, c'était Potter.  
  
Très bien, puisque je n'ai pas le choix...  
  
Mais je vous fais une promesse. Une seule. Je ferais en sorte que mon passage dans sa vie reste gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire... _

_ .s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s._

__  
  
_Lily Evans.  
  
De toutes les élèves de Poudlard...de toutes les sorcières...de toutes les nanas de la terre ! Par Merlin ! Il fallait que ce soit elle...  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
Et dire que j'allais presque me réjouir de cette mission.  
  
Mais non c'était Evans.  
  
Puisque je n'ai pas le choix...  
  
Mais qu'elle prenne garde. Je ne lui laisserais pas deux minutes de repos consécutives... _

_ .s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s._

__  
  
**Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je me présente, Miss Pouk, le narrateur. Je vois tout, j'entends tout et je lis même dans les pensées de mes personnages... Les caractères en gras, c'est moi ! Mais revenons à l'histoire, pour comprendre ce qui est écrit ci-dessus, il nous faut revenir pas moins d'une semaine en arrière...  
**

****

------------------Flash back----------------

Les élèves affluaient à la sortie du Poudlard express, chacun allant rejoindre sa famille après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis pour les vacances d'octobre. Certaines effusions étaient plus chaleureuses que d'autres, pour Lili c'était loin du compte. Non pas que sa famille n'ait pas tenu à elle, mais ils semblaient tous manifester une grande peur à l'égard du monde sorcier.  
  
Ainsi, c'est sans surprise qu'au terminus, elle ne les trouva pas avec les autres parents, ils devaient probablement l'attendre en retrait.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et ne vit toujours personne. Le doute lui vint qu'il aurait pu leur arriver quelque chose mais elle l'effaça d'un haussement d'épaule et se dit seulement qu'ils avaient dû se tromper dans la date de ses vacances. De toute façon, elle allait sur 18 ans et pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule._ Je prendrai quand même le temps de râler... comme accueil, on peut rêver mieux !_ Elle passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure rousse et se décida à rentrer chez elle à pied. Une demi- heure de marche tout au plus et elle y serait.  
  
Elle avança ainsi d'un pas régulier et, constatant qu'à cette allure elle arriverait chez elle plus vite que prévu, elle fit un détour par la forêt dont le paysage était plus agréable que le champ de béton que l'on pouvait observer en ville. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui la sauva, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas encore. Après avoir flâné entre les arbres, elle reprit le chemin de la maison. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, une angoisse inexplicable l'envahit. Elle sourit en se moquant intérieurement d'elle-même. _C'est probablement la perspective de te revoir Pétunia qui me fait peur hi hi !_

Mais ce n'était pas seulement cela, et quelque part, elle le sentait.  
  
Elle déboula dans le salon, imitant la pose d'un de ces acteurs dans le générique de Santa Barbara, un sourire commercial accroché aux lèvres, espérant provoquer un effet de surprise auprès de sa famille. Efforts vains, la pièce était vide. Elle répéta le manège dans la salle à manger, puis dans la cuisine. Mais même résultat, les seuls spectateurs qui saluèrent son entrée furent les objets froids et sans vie qui peuplent les maisons moldues.  
  
Ses mains se firent de plus en plus moites, son souffle plus saccadé. Elle sortit sa baguette avant de gravir les escaliers pour jeter un œil dans les chambres à l'étage. Chaque marche gravie la rapprochait de ce que son inconscient n'était pas certain de souhaiter découvrir, et ses craintes se bousculaient dans sa tête. Parallèlement, elle tentait de se rassurer. _Ils ne sont peut-être pas encore rentrés. Ils sont peut-être allés me chercher un peu en retard. Ils sont peut être...NON !!!  
_  
_Maman...Papa..._  
  
La porte de leur chambre était déjà ouverte. Un chaos indescriptible en contraste au rangement sans faille du rée de chaussez régnait à cet étage. Dans la chambre aux murs peints en jaune et saumon, ceux que ses parents avaient rénovés pour leurs 30 ans de mariage, les sols étaient tapissés de draps blancs qui, à l'origine, recouvraient le lit. Dans un coin, Pétunia, son aînée, était accroupie, les yeux dans le vide. Elle marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Le premier élan de Lili fut de se précipiter sur sa sœur, mais elle s'arrêta, apeurée en constatant le regard fixe de cette dernière. Elle s'approcha lentement et constata les nombreux trous dans le mur, la vitre cassée, les meubles renversés. Près de la joli commode de bois récemment vernis gisaient les deux corps de ceux qui avaient été ses parents pendant un peu plus de 17ans.  
  
A partir de la, l'ordre des évenements fut assez confus dans sa mémoire. Plus tard, elle se souviendra vaguement avoir poussé un cri d'horreur puis s'être tourné vers sa sœur qui ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de sa présence.  
  
- Oh Pet' ! Ne reste pas la !Il faut faire quelque chose ! Appelle les pompiers ! Le S.A.M.U ! Je ne sais pas moi !  
  
- Non.  
  
- Mais enfin ! On ne doit pas les laisser comme ça ! On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça !  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se précipita sur le corps inerte de sa mère et tenta un massage cardiaque. Il lui sembla que le buste de cette dernière venait de bouger un peu, si bien qu'elle reprit de plus belle. Derrière elle, un rire tonitruant retentit et vint lui glacer le sang. Elle se retourna brusquement, découvrant Pétunia se tortillant par terre, prise d'un fou rire hystérique, son visage convulsé donnait à ses grosses joues rondes une couleur rouge écarlate et elle se tenait les cotes comme si l'on venait de lui raconter une bonne blague.  
  
Ne sachant plus trop où donner de la tête, Lily se sépara de sa mère pour se diriger vers sa sœur. L'immobilisant en se mettant à califourchon sur elle, elle lui envoya violemment sa main sur la joue pour la calmer. Celle- ci mit un certain temps avant que son rire ne s'estompe, et ceci fait, une expression d'intense dégout vint se peindre sur son visage qui ne fut ensuite que plus déformé par le sourire cruel et sans joie qui étira ses lèvres. C'est d'une voix rauque qu'elle hurla au visage de sa cadette :  
  
- Ils sont morts...morts...MORTS !!! Tu n'y peux plus rien !  
  
- NON ! Ils...Ils sont évanouis et...et...  
  
- TU N'ETAIS PAS LA ! ILS SONT VENUS ET ILS LES ONT TUES TOUS LES DEUX !  
  
- Mais qui ?! QUI LEUR A FAIT CA ?!  
  
- DES...DES MONSTRES ! CEUX QUI SONT COMME TOI !  
  
- Des sorciers ?! Mais...pourquoi?!  
  
- TU DEMANDE POURQUOI ! MAIS PARCE QUE VOUS N'ETES PAS NORMAUX TOI ET TOUS CEUX DE TON ESPECE! JE TE HAIS! JE VOUS HAIS ! SORS D'ICI ! SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! TU LES AS TUE ! TU LES AS TUE TOUS LES DEUX ! TU M'ENTEND ! C'EST TA FAUTE !  
  
Sur ses mots elle renversa sa sœur et sortit en courant.  
  
Lili, le visage mangé par les larmes assimilait difficilement les accusations de sa sœur. Résignée, elle se précipita sur ses parents baguette en main et tenta tous les sorts de soin qu'elle avait apprit au cours de ces années passées à Poudlard.

_Qu'on me renvoie de Poudlard ou qu'on m'envoie à Azkaban pour pratique illégale de magie ! Je m'en fous ! Je m'en fous ! Il faut qu'ils s'en sortent ! Ils ne peuvent pas finir comme ça ! Pas à cause de moi ! Ce n'est pas juste !  
  
_Mais jusqu'à présent, aucun sort ne lutte contre la mort...

Elle crût entendre des voix résonner au loin comme un écho mais elle était trop concentrée dans son effort pour y prêter garde. Lorsqu'elle reçut un léger coups de baguette sur la tête, une irrésistible envie de dormir envahit son esprit. La dernière chose qu'elle distingua derrière le voile flou de ses yeux qui se fermaient lentement fut une longue barbe celle du Père-Noël...

_.s__.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.  
_

Quelques heures plus tard...  
  
- Andréa ?  
  
- C'est fait !  
  
- Méréna ?  
  
- Beurk !  
  
- Abysse ?  
  
- C'est fait !  
  
- Léonie ?  
  
- Deux fois !  
  
- ...  
  
Dans un appartement de Londres, quatre jeunes sorciers affalés sur leurs lits respectifs alimentaient un sujet qui passionne généralement la gente masculine.  
  
Le grand blond chétif, Remus Lupin, semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un énorme livre, mais un long sourire en coin trahissait l'attention qu'il portait à la discussion animée des deux bruns qui s'affrontaient du regard.  
  
Le premier, plus grand, une longue chevelure noire et de magnifiques yeux sombres qui faisait tourner beaucoup de jolies têtes répondait au nom de Sirius Black et énonçait des noms de jeunes filles qu'il connaissait de près, de loin ou simplement de nom.  
  
Le second, James Potter, aussi séduisant, des cheveux tout ébouriffés au regard provocateur réagissait aux attaques de son ami en annonçant d'un air triomphant que la plupart des filles qui étaient évoquées avaient fait un petit détour par son lit...  
  
Un quatrième garçon, perché en haut du lit superposé faisant face à celui de Remus, les observait avec admiration, une lueur avide dans les yeux. Celui ci était tout petit et rond, et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un hamster. Il répondait au nom de Peter Pettigrow.  
  
Tous les quatre formaient la bande des Maraudeurs, un loup-garou, trois animagus, quatre jeunes hommes avec un goût prononcé pour le non-respect des règles répondant aux surnoms respectifs de Lunard, Patmol, Cornedrue, et Queudver. Je vous laisse le soin d'en déduire en quels animaux ils avaient la faculté de se transformer...  
  
- Ok James je capitule ! Tu as goûté à toutes les nanas de Poudlard en âge de l'être et avec un physique au moins potable...  
  
- Même Narcissa ? s'enquit Peter sans se départir de son air admiratif.  
  
- Même Narcissa...J'en connais un qui en aurait des boutons s'il l'aprennait ! répondit James, poitrine bombée.  
  
- Moi j'en vois encore quelques-unes unes pas moches du tout que tu as passé Patmol...intervint Lupin en refermant son livre.  
  
- Ah oui ? Et qui par exemple ?! répliqua James d'un air de défi.  
  
- Je ne sais pas moi... Lily Evans par exemple...  
  
Devant l'air dépité de leur camarade à l'évocation de la jeune fille, et après une œillade entendue, les trois autres partirent d'un fou rire.

- Cette fille est un cas !

- Cette fille c'est une bombe à retardement – bombe dans tous les sens du terme – mais à chaque fois qu'elle explose, c'est dans la gueule de notre Cornedrue ! ricana Sirius.  
  
- C'est ça...c'est ça...rigolez... fit-il d'un ton maussade avant de sauter de son lit pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine.  
  
_Même à distance elle continu à me mettre les nerfs à bloc celle la...  
  
_Au moment où il traversait le salon pour se rendre de l'autre coté, une voix grave le fit sursauter :  
  
- Bonjour James.  
  
La voix provenait du visage pale etchevalin qui émergeait à moitié de la cheminée, visage appartenant à Marcellus Fox, chef direct du jeune homme.   
  
- Bonjour Mr Fox. _Je déteste cet homme._  
  
- Veuillez appeler votre collègue je vous prie.  
  
- Inutile je suis la ! intervint Sirius qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce, suivit des deux autres.  
  
- Hum Hum...C'est de travail que j'ai à vous parler...  
  
Voyant que personne ne semblait réagir, il lança un regard appuyé à Remus et Peter qui comprirent alors que leur présence était indésirable et sortirent, non sans adresser un clin d'œil complice à leurs deux amis qui savaient très bien qu'ils se cacheraient derrière la porte et ne perdraient pas une miette de leur conversation.  
  
Bien messieurs, reprit-il enfin, vous savez que vous entrez dans la phase pratique de votre formation d'aurors.  
  
Ces derniers acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête silencieux.  
  
- Vous allez donc vous voir confier une mission qui est la suivante : Nous avons une jeune fille que nous plaçons sous votre protection. Sa famille moldue a subi une attaque de sorciers et en attendant de pouvoir en déterminer la cause, nous devons lui garantir une sécurité optimale. Préparez les lieux, elle sera ici ce soir.  
  
- Ce...ce soir ?!  
  
- En effet M. Potter mais si vous ne vous sentez pas à la hauteur de cette mission je peux la confier à quelqu'un de plus confirmé et...  
  
- Ce soir ce sera très bien. répliqua- t'il d'un ton acide.  
  
- Parfait. D'autres questions pertinentes ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Sirius enchanté par la nouvelle. On la garde combien de temps ?  
  
- Aussi longtemps qu'il nous faudra pour coincer ceux qui ont tué ses parents. Elle est toujours élève à Poudlard, si d'ici les vacances il n'y a pas de nouveau, vous devrez tous les deux assurer sa garde la bas durant les heures où elle ne sera pas en cours. D'autres questions ?  
  
- Plus pour moi.  
  
- Moi non plus.  
  
- Bien, alors je vous conseille d'aller tout de suite vous préparer à recevoir votre visiteuse.  
  
Sur ce, il disparut.  
  
-Allez Cornedrue ! Tire pas cette tête ! C'est la mission qu'on attendait !  
  
- Jouer les nounous ? Non, ce n'est pas exactement l'idée que je m'en faisais...  
  
- Faut bien commencer par quelque chose ! Et puis on nous offre une jolie poupée à câliner c'est le bonheur...  
  
- Mouais...J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... D'autant plus que rien ne nous garantis qu'elle sera jolie...  
  
- Dans ce cas on la filera à Peter ! C'est mieux que rien. Hey les mecs ! Sortez de derrière la porte c'est bon il est partit faut qu'on se mette au travail, on reçoit Cendrillon !

Sirius et James étaient en pleine formation pour le metier qu'ils avaient en vue, Auror. Remus, lui, étudiait pour devenir professeur. Quand à Peter, il ne faisait pas grand chose, mais pretendait preparer une thèse pour entrer au Ministère de la magie. Cela lui permettait d'ailleurs de passer beaucoup de temps sans bouger de son lit.

Ils lui préparèrent un matelas entre leurs deux lits superposés et firent un minimum de rangement en discutant joyeusement. James avait oublié toutes ses craintes et Pettigrow était en train de décrire avec de la bave au coin de la bouche ce qu'il ferait à la jeune fille lorsqu'un « CRAC » leur indiqua clairement que l'on venait de transplaner dans leur salon. Ils s'y précipitèrent en courant et n'y virent qu'Albus Dumbledore dont la couleur dominante, le blanc, jurait au beau milieu du salon décoré avec de vives couleurs.  
  
- Content de vous revoir messieurs. Je vous confie ma petite protégée... , puis regardant derrière lui: Eh bien ! Sors de l'ombre ! Je t'ai connu plus audacieuse que cela...  
  
Puis en accompagnant de la main, la grande demoiselle qui sortait de son sillage, il poursuivit :  
  
- Jeunes hommes, vous connaissez probablement...  
  
- EVANS !  
  
- Cette voix...  
  
Elle s'approcha pour mieux distinguer ses « gardes du corps »...  
  
- POTTER !  
  
- C'est parfait... puisque les présentations sont en partie faites, je retourne là où m'appellent mes affaires. Je reviendrai prendre des nouvelles. Prenez soin d'elle, vous avez toute ma confiance...  
  
Et avant que quiconque n'ait pu protester, il disparut dans un « CRAC » semblable à celui de son arrivée.  
  
- Je ne VEUX PAS m'occuper d'elle !!  
  
- Je ne VEUX PAS qu'il s'occupe de moi !!  
  
- Bienvenu Lily !! dirent en cœur les trois autres maraudeurs essayant avec peine de ne pas partir d'un nouveau fou rire.

* * *

****

** Joli hasard n'est-ce pas...? Mais Miss Pouk ne raconte que la vérité, rien que la vérité, toute la vérité ! La suite...? Allez je suis bonne âme, je vous la livre toute de suite...après ce sera tous les mardis ! **

****

**Et alors?! Encore la ?! Tournez la page ! Miss Pouk raconte...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Oh vous êtes là ?! Ok, je reprends le fil de l'histoire... Lily vient donc de faire son entrée chez les maraudeurs. Miss Pouk raconte...**

**Doudou: Désolée ! La suite devait arriver hièr mais j'ai prit du retard...**

**Lisandra: Un joli couple n'est ce pas...?!**

**Amy Evans: Mici beaucoup ! Vu que j'improvise ye sais po du tout comment je vais les mettre ensemble moi non plus... **

**Mars: Ben je croise les doigts ( Waaa trop dur de taper avec les doigts croisés!! ) pour que la suite te plaise autant...**

**Kritari: Annnn la vilaine ! Je penserai particulièrement à toi en rédigeant ma scène R...**

**Lily078: La suite !! Bisous.**

**

* * *

**

****

_ Lily Evans, l'allumeuse de service est couchée dans MON lit. Je suis condamné à rester enfermé avec cet énergumène pendant un temps pouvant atteindre deux semaines.  
  
Si j'accepte, je vais devoir la supporter jour et nuit.  
  
Si je refuse, alors j'aurais du mal faire valider ma formation... _

_Lily Evans est dans MON lit et moi je vais dormir sur un matelas gonflable et froid par terre dans MON appart', dans MA chambre !_   
  
- On ne la garde pas ici !!

- Doucement James... elle s'est endormie...

- Peu importe puisque de toute façon elle ne reste pas !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas la coller dehors pour de petits désaccords qui remontent à l'an dernier !

- De PETITS désaccords ?!

- Petits oui, si tu y réfléchis bien je suis sur que tu pourrais trouver ça drôle Cornedrue...

- ... A part la fois où elle a fait fondre tes vêtements au milieu de la salle commune...

- ...Ou celle où tu as retrouvé du pus de Bubobulbs dans ton assiette...

- ...Ou celle où...

- Ca suffit j'ai comprit ! Content que ça vous fasse rire...

- Hey les mecs ! Vous avez oubliez la fois où j'ai raconté à Andromède Jones qu'il était gay... un mois qu'il était sur le coups ! Il n'a pas du tout apprécié !

Tous les quatre se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui venait de les rejoindre dans la pièce, et tandis que le concerné s'étaient levé poings serrés prêt à bondir sur elle, les trois autres partirent d'un rire sonore auquel elle se mêla volontiers.

- Evans...

- Potter...

- Tu ne m'as pas manqué tu sais.

- Toi si, je n'ai jamais su ridiculiser personne aussi bien que toi !

_ Elle n'est même pas jolie..._

- Retourne te coucher, tu pars tôt demain matin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Potty-coeur je pars dès ce soir ! Je n'aurais même pas mit les pieds ici si j'avais su.

- Avec plais...

- C'est hors de question ! intervint Sirius. James suis moi dans la chambre il faut qu'on parle !   
  
Ils partirent l'un et l'autre, visages fermés et du salon on put entendre quelques cris qui laissaient entrevoir que la conversation était plutôt animée. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard ils revinrent, plus calmes et contemplèrent avec un brin d'amusement le tableau qui s'offrait à eux. Lily s'était endormie entre Remus et Peter en prenant dans ses mains une des leurs. Les deux garçons dormaient aussi, le visage mangé par un large sourire...

- Elle ne perd pas de temps...

- Ca n'a pas l'air des les déranger... On les bouge ?

- Non laisse-les... ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils sont si proches d'une jolie fille...

- Jolie ça reste à prouver... grommela James avant de retourner dans son lit.   
  
_ Ainsi s'acheva leur première soirée ensemble. Le lendemain matin... Hmmm... plus haut... petite coquine... allez viens ma Lily... caresse-moi comme ça oui... tu as la peau douce..._  
  
_ Ta langue sur ma cuisse... ta langue... on dirait celle d'un... d'un ? d'un SERPENT !_   
  
Remus, Peter et Sirius prenaient leur petit déjeuner avec la jeune fille en évoquant des souvenirs de Poudlards lorsqu'un cri fit sauter bols et cuillères. Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt vers la chambre et y trouvèrent James qui semblait se débattre avec ses couvertures.

- Alors Potty, on faisait un cauchemar ? Je hante même tes rêves ?

- Un Serpent !! hurla celui-ci pointant du doigt une longue chose verte qui ondulait le long de sa jambe sans prêter la moindre attention à la provocatrice.

- Un quoi? Ah Perfide ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Viens ici ma bébête avant que le vilain Monsieur trouillard te fasse du mal.

Le Serpent sembla l'avoir comprise puisqu'il se dirigea aussitôt vers elle pour s'enrouler autour de ses épaules.

- Cet... cette chose répugnante t'appartient ?!

- Je vous présente Perfide. Il n'est pas aussi efficace qu'un hibou pour le courrier mais il est d'une compagnie agréable.

- Qui se ressemble... commença à grogner James dans sa barbe avant de reprendre plus haut : Toi et ta sale bête je vous conseille de vous tenir à une distance minimum de 5mètres de moi. Fais attention à toi Evans, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, jusqu'ici on n'a fait que s'amuser tous les deux mais si tu veux passer au stade supérieur je suis ton homme, seulement je te préviens, je serai le plus fort...

- James... tenta Sirius tout en sachant aussi bien qu'essayer de tempérer les réactions de son ami était inutile.

- La ferme Patmol. Si je la garde ici c'est seulement parce que comme tu me l'as gentiment fait remarquer cette mission détermine notre avenir à tous les deux! Mais qu'elle fasse attention, je ne serais toujours aussi gentil et je n'ai pas l'intention de subir constamment ses attaques de petite pré-ado instable !

Après cela, il y eut un lourd moment de silence, comme si personne ne voulait le briser. Lily, elle, se contenta de prendre la petite valise avec laquelle elle était arrivée la veille puis vint se planter devant James. Elle leva ses yeux vert émeraude vers lui et lui dit simplement:

- Ok Potter.

- Ok quoi?

- Ok je comprends qu'il faudra se plier à tes règles si je veux rester ici.

- Ah... euh bien, c'est très bien ! bredouilla t'il abasourdit par la réaction, mais toujours un peu méfiant.

- Adieu à tous les quatre.

- Adieu ? intervint Sirius qui commençait à comprendre, Lily écoute...

- Je suis désolée Sirius, et j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop d'ennuis à cause de moi. Potter, tes règles tu peux te les mettre où je pense puisque je ne reste pas ! Ciao les mecs !

Et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de l'en empêcher, le "CRAC" leur indiqua clairement qu'elle venait de transplaner.

- Genial Cornedrue! Et on fait quoi maintenant ?! Si on previens le chef on va se faire passer un savon monstre ! Et après ça il nous retire l'affaire c'est certain !

- Alors nous n'allons pas le prévenir...

- Qui alors ?! Dumbledore?! Après qu'il nous ait dis qu'il avait toute confiance en nous !!

- Alors ne le prévenons pas...

- Alors je t'écoute ! Propose !

- On va aller chercher cette emmerdeuse et, une fois retrouvée on lui lancera un Petrificus Totalus pour qu'elle ne bouge plus d'ici tout simplement...

- Tout simplement... Ben voyons... Et on commence nos recherches où?

- Elle est probablement retournée chez elle, enfin c'est ce que j'aurais fait moi...

- Bonne idée Lunard. Le problème c'est que c'est ce qu'aurait fait une personne normale et cette fille est tout sauf...

- Ca suffit Cornedrue ! C'est notre seule piste, on commence par la. Remus et Peter vous inventez n'importe quoi si Dumbledore vient prendre des nouvelles de Lily, mais il ne doit RIEN savoir.

_.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s._

_Dieu que je déteste cet homme !_

Lily venait de remettre les pieds dans cette maison qu'elle avait quitté la veille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était venue? Elle l'ignorait elle-même. Peut-être le besoin de s'assurer que tout ça n'était pas simplement un cauchemar comme elle l'aurait espéré. D'ailleurs lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre de ses parents à nouveau, elle aurait pu en douter. Tout avait été remit en place, le lit refait, les meubles élevés, et l'endroit où se balançait encore sa sœur sous le choc la veille était belle et bien vide. Mais les trous dans les murs étaient toujours bel et bien la, preuves du massacre. Probablement des sortilèges dont la trajectoire avait dévié.

_Et ils s'imaginaient vraiment que j'allais rester gentiment la, gardée par deux petits toutous pendant que les assassins de mes parents se baladent encore ?! Je leurs ôterais la vie comme ils l'ont ôté hier. Je les tuerai deus fois. _

_ Une fois pour mon père. Une fois pour ma mère. _

_ Je les tuerai de ma baguette une première fois. Je les achèverai à main nue..._

- Qui est-la ?

La voix venait du côté de sa chambre. Celle qu'elle partageait avec Pétunia. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, craignant la réaction de cette dernière, et vint simplement à elle. Pétunia était assis sur son lit et regardait avec un mélange d"effroi et d'admiration une boite cubique qu'elle tenait bras tendu, éloigné de son visage. Elle ne leva même pas un regard vers Lily lorsque celle-ci s'assit sur le lit qui lui faisait face.

_Décidément cette fille me fait peur. Ma sœur... Même mère, même père, même sang... et si différentes..._  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir.

- Cette maison est autant la tienne que la mienne.

- Ce monde n'est pas fait pour ceux de ton espèce.

- Je me fous bien de ce que tu peux penser.

- Ils sont revenus.

- Qui ça ? Les assassins de Papa et Maman ?!... REPOND !

- Oui. Eux-même.

- Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

- Non. C'est toi qu'ils veulent. Ils te tueront.

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?!

- Simplement ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Tu vois cette boite ? Si je la retourne, alors ils sauront que tu es la et ils apparaîtront. Je l'ai accepté, et en échange, ils ne me feront aucun mal.

- Tu encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais si tu pense qu'ils vont te laisser t'en tirer gentiment. Donne-moi ça !

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Tu ne peux pas envoyer ta propre sœur à l'abattoir Pétunia !

- Ma sœur ?! Tu es tout sauf ça ! Je ne sais même pas ce que tu es mais tu n'as rien à voir avec moi !

- Alors tu vas le faire...

- Moi? Utiliser vos ustensiles démoniaques?! Jamais ! Je ne t'aime pas mais je ne les aime pas plus. Allez tous au diable !

- Alors donne-le-moi ! fit-elle en lui arrachant l'ustensile des mains.   
  
Au moment où elle le prenait quelqu'un entra précipitamment dans la pièce et la fit sursauter. La boite qu'elle avait à présent dans les mains lui échappa et rebondit sur le sol dans un bruit mécanique.

- TU ES UNE IRRESPONSABLE EVANS ! _Heureusement qu'elle est seine et sauve !_

- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ ICI !! _Ils sont partis à ma recherche !_

James et Sirius venaient de faire leur entrée et paraissaient très soulagés de la voir entière. Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de s'appesantir sur leur retrouvaille puisque Pétunia se mit à hurler et attira leur attention. Elle pointait de son doigt tremblant la boite magique au sol.

- La... la boite... elle est retournée...  
  
Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, trois personnes à cagoules apparurent au même moment.

- Attrapez-la ! rugit une voix masculine.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait des autres? répondit une autre, cette fois féminine.

L'homme réfléchit un instant et posa un regard insistant sur les deux jeunes hommes et à la vu des deux bosses qui venir de se former de chaque côté de sa cagoule, il devait sourire.

- Tuez les, dit-il simplement.

Mais Sirius et James qui était restés immobiles jusque la, dépassés par les évènements, réagirent lorsqu'un des cagoulés attrapa Lily. Sirius, heureux de pouvoir enfin mettre en pratique les cours de DCFM se jeta de front sur les agresseurs tandis que James les contourna pour protéger Lily. Il atteint la jeune fille et désarma celui qui s'acharnait sur elle, mais un "Endoloris !" rugit et vint les frapper de plein fouet tous les deux, les projetant contre la fenêtre. Celle-ci céda sous leur poids, et leurs corps allèrent s'écraser deux étages plus bas, dans la cour de la maison. Pétunia, elle, hurlait sans interruption et perturbait aussi bien Sirius que ses agresseurs.

Alors que la situation commençait à devenir critique - d'autant plus que l'un des agresseurs avait fait remarquer aux autres que Lily était passée par la fenêtre et n'était donc probablement plus en état de se défendre - un rayon lumineux vint les éblouir tous. Le professeur Dumbledore fit son apparition...  
  
Pendant ce temps 2 étages en dessous...   
  
- Tu reste ici ! Je remonte aider Sirius !

- Mais tu n'arrive même plus à marcher !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

Il se leva pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort mais effectivement à peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'il retomba lourdement.  
  
Elle rampa jusqu'à lui et lui indiqua du doigt le buisson de roses derrière eux.

- Si tu peux te traîner jusque la, ils ne nous verront plus et ils penseront que nous sommes partis.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Sirius ! - Ils le lacheront pour débouler ici dès qu'ils se seront rendus compte que je suis tombée avec toi, c'est moi qu'ils veulent !

Il se résigna à la suivre, rampant tous les deux pour ne pas se faire remarquer. **(Vous auriez vu ça... les deux ennemis jurés appuyés l'un à l'autre, rampant comme l'aurais fait Perfide et serrant les dents sous les piqûres des ronces du rosier. Ca valait le coups d'oeil...)**

- Alors Evans ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait? Tu leur dois de l'argent ? Un amant jaloux ? Un...

- Désolée de te décevoir Potter mais j'ai la conscience tranquille, quoi qu'ils me veuillent, je n'ai rien provoqué cette fois-ci !  
  
- Au bénéfice du doute... Tu es blessée ?

- Oui je crois... mon bras... je ne peux plus le bouger et il me fait un mal atroce, ça t'intéresse ?!

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligée d'être si agressive dès qu'il s'agit de moi ?!

- Parce que tu es un modèle de sympathie toi peut-être !

- Non mais moi j'ai mes raisons, reste à savoir quelles sont les tiennes.

- Très simples, je ne supporte pas les bellâtres machos dans ton genre qui se croient supérieurs simplement parce que quelques pimbêches sont assez stupides pour les voir comme des dieux et qui martyrisent ceux qui n'ont pas cette chance !

- Tu parle de Rogue ? _MOI UN BELLATRE MACHO ?!_

- Par exemple oui. Et toi quelles sont les tiennes?

- Je déteste les petites allumeuses frigides qui vous parle comme à de la bouse de Dragon et qui prenne leur "morale" à un gallion comme prétexte pour vous casser les... pieds !

_ALLUMEUSE FRIGIDE !!_

- Tu sais parler aux filles toi ! Dis, tu drague pendant que je me fais massacrer toi... ricana Sirius devant eux.

A coté de lui, Dumbledore les regardait, les yeux pétillants de malice:

- Professeur je... je suis désolé...

- Non ! C'est moi... Je me suis enfuie... et...

- Allons, allons, vous m'expliquerez tous ça quand nous serons dans de meilleures conditions.

_ .s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s._  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard et après quelques explications...

- Mr Potter, vous ne quitterez pas le lit pendant au moins une semaine, quant à vous Miss Evans il serait conseillé de faire de même mais votre état étant moins grave, je ne vous force pas à vous y soumettre.

- UNE SEMAINE ! s'écria le jeune homme.

- Comme cela vous veillerez l'un sur l'autre ! chantonna Dumbledore. MAis vous ne retournerez pas dans votre appartement, c'est trop dangereux. Ils savent à présent que c'est vous qui vous vous occupez d'elle et c'est le premier endroit où ils iront la chercher.

- Où allons-nous alors ?!

- Ici même ! Il n'y a pas plus sécurisé, et pendant les vacances vous pourrez y circuler à votre guise, tant que vous ne vous éloignez pas du château bien entendu. J'ai prit la précaution de vous faire mettre vos bagages dans le dortoir des garçons gryffondors. Vous y demeurerez tous les trois durant les congés puis j'essaierai de vous faire libérer une salle de préfets.

- Comment avez vous su où nous nous trouvions ?

- Et bien j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à croire votre ami, Mr Pettigrow lorsqu'il m'a assuré que vous étiez allés faire une petite ballade à trois, comme de bons vieux amis... puis Remus m'a tout raconté.

- Et il nous a sauvé la vie ! sourit Lily. Professeur, savez vous qui en aurait après moi, et pourquoi?

- Justement, j'ai un jeune homme qui a une histoire à vous raconter. Même si elle est plutôt difficile à croire, elle explique tout... entre mon garçon.

En réponse à l'invitation, un grand garçon plutôt maigre pénétra dans la pièce. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et contemplait les trois jeunes gens avec émotions.

_Il est complètement dérangé..._

Il avait de longs cheveux mal coiffés et deux jolis yeux verts cachés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes.

- Bonjour, fit-il. Je m'appelle Harry.

* * *

**Harry ?! Ici ?! Dur à croire je sais...Mais croix de bois croix de fer Miss Pouk la comère ne dit que du vrai ! La suite mardi prochain !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**MEA CULPA ! La grande Miss Pouk vous présente ses excuses pour son grand retard. En fait je voudrais qu'on m'attribue les circonstances atténuantes, ce serait cool, parsque c'est pas trop ma faute en fait, j'étais aide-animatrice au centre aéré et donc la premire semaine on était en camps d'équitation ( donc je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi...) et la 2e j'avais pas specialement envie d'écrire pendant mon temps libre...ba vi quoi je suis une djeuns je profite ! Enfin bref, pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre un chapitre ce soir et la suite demain au lieu de mardi prochain... C'est pas mal comme deal je trouve ! Allez...un petit effort...un petit sourire...un tout petit...allez ca y est presque...et ben voila c'était pas si dur que ça...vous voyez bien que c'est impossible de me faire la tête ! Hi... Bon je stoppe mes betises et je passe à la suite. Lily et James viennent donc de faire la connaissance d'un mysterieux jeune homme, répondant au prénom mysterieux de "Harry", et qui, mysterieusement, ne leur a pas donné son nom de famille...**

* * *

James, Lily, le professeur Dumbledore et le dénommé Harry étaient en train de faire connaissance dans le bureau du directeur. Après quelques présentations et formules de politesses sans intérêt, ils en vinrent aux faits. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui prit la parole après s'être bruyamment raclé la gorge :  
  
-Les présentations étant faites, ce jeune garçon ici présent va vous expliquer ce en quoi il nous intéresse. Raconte leur dans les grandes lignes ce que tu m'as raconté plus tôt dans mon bureau.

-Hum hum…euh je... je viens du futur. Dans les années qui vont suivre, vous allez malheureusement découvrir un sorcier dont les pouvoirs sont immenses, comme vous n'en aviez jamais vu, il parviendra à mettre de son coté toute une horde de sorciers qui s'allieront à sa cause et ensemble, ils détruiront de nombreuses vies hybrides, sorcières ou moldues. Mais il existe une prophétie qui oppose à ce mage noir un jeune garçon qui seul pourra l'anéantir. Je…Ce jeune garçon mademoiselle Pot…euh Evans, c'est vous qui lui donnerez le jour. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est parce que je ne suis pas le seul à être parvenu à faire un retour en arrière dans le temps, Voldemort, c'est son nom, m'a précédé et a envoyé quelques-uns uns de ces disciples ici même, pour détruire son ennemi à la source.  
  
-C'est à dire ?  
  
-C'est à dire qu'il veut vous tuer Lily, il veut se débarrasser de vous avant que vous ne mettiez au monde celui qui aura le pouvoir de le tuer… Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous avertir du danger.  
  
-Oh …  
  
Lily et James partagèrent un court moment d'incrédulité peinte sur le visage, mais bien vite, ils se lancèrent  
  
mutuellement un regard noir avant de détourner la tête.  
  
-Avant que vous ne nous fassiez part de vos réactions, sachez que je ne prends pas les révélations de ce jeune homme à la légère et qu'il a toute ma confiance, j'ai prit avant de vous le présenter, certaines précautions pour m'assurer qu'il disait vrai, leur dit Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique. Vous avez des questions ?  
  
-Moi oui ! Une ! s'écria Lily qui semblait à présent surexcitée et sautillait de long en large dans toute la pièce. Si je dois mettre au monde cet enfant…il faut bien…enfin vous voyez quoi…

-Je crois que ce qu'essaie de demander cette bécasse sans tact, l'interrompit James, c'est qui sera le père de l'enfant.  
  
Harry leva des yeux interrogateurs vers le professeur Dumbledore, et ce dernier vint à sa rescousse :  
  
-Le destin vous le dira Lily…C'est une chose que je ne peux vous révéler, pas plus que le nom de votre fils ou toute autre question qui se rapporte à votre vie future, cela pourrait influencer vos choix et changer le cours des choses… -Bon…et qu'est ce que je suis censée faire moi maintenant ? grogna- t'elle avec une moue boudeuse.  
  
-La fermer…ça ferait du bien à tout le monde…chuchota James de manière à ce qu'elle seule l'entende.  
  
-Vous allez rester sous la surveillance de monsieur Potter et de monsieur Black à qui vous expliquerez la situation - Poudlard vous ouvre ses portes - puis vous essaierez à présent de cohabiter sans que je n'aie à déplorer d'autres débordements. Harry, lui, restera à Poudlard également jusque la rentrée puis il suivra normalement les cours pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Vous devrez tous les trois faire preuve de la plus grande vigilance jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trouvé le moyen de renvoyer ces personnes à l'époque d'où ils viennent. Harry et moi devons à présent nous entretenir. Miss Evans, Mr Potter, Andy l'elfe de maison vous attend devant la porte pour vous mener à votre dortoir.  
  
Il se leva de son siège pour leur indiquer que la conversation belle et bien terminée et ces derniers prirent donc congé malgré toutes les questions qu'ils auraient souhaité poser à Harry. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Harry lança à nouveau un regard interrogateur au professeur Dumbledore avant de lui demander :  
  
-Je ne comprends pas professeur, ce sont mes parents, ça m'a fait énormément de choses de les revoir, seulement je ne sais pas, ils n'ont pas l'air de s'aimer. Il n'y a pas chez ma mère cette petite chose que je vois dans les yeux de Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle regarde le père de Ron. Le professeur Lupin m'a pourtant assuré qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment.  
  
-Ca viendra…. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela viendra… -En êtes vous certain ?  
  
-Aussi certain que tu naîtras de cette union…  
  
Pendant ce temps, James et Lily attendaient dans le couloir sans aucun signe d'elfe de maison. Un silence, aussi lourd fut-il aurait été le bienvenu, mais aucun des deux ne semblait disposer à laisser le dernier mot à l'autre. Ils changèrent tout de même de sujet pour essayer de retourner à une discussion plus calme et en vinrent à Harry.  
  
-Pas mal le petit hein… il te ressemble un petit peu si tu regarde bien, c'est toi en plus beau…entama Lily.  
  
-Je ne vois pas du tout ce que ce petit péteux peut avoir en commun avec moi !  
  
-La touffe sur la tête déjà, qui sait, c'est peut-être ton fiston dans le futur.  
  
-Sûrement pas ! J'aurais un James junior et il sera aussi cool que son père. Et puis de toute façon tu as vu ses yeux, ils ne les tiendraient pas de moi, et je peux t'assurer que c'est pas demain la veille que je me marierai avec une femme aux yeux verts, elle me ferait trop penser à toi !  
  
-Mouais, en tout cas ce doit être un garçon bien pour qu'on l'ai envoyé dans le passé malgré son âge. Ce doit être un ami de mon fils à moi !  
  
-Grumph…ne rêve pas trop. D'ailleurs, son histoire je n'y crois qu'à moitié si tu veux tout savoir.  
  
-J'imagine oui, c'est plutôt dur à croire qu'un sorcier puisse être puissant au point de terrasser tout l'univers des sorciers, mais aussi celui des moldus sans que l'on ne puisse rien y faire.  
  
-Je ne parlais pas de ça, ça reste encore concevable. Non, le plus insensé c'est que tu réussisses TOI à trouver un homme qui te supporte au point de te donner un fils et que l'avenir du monde dépende de TON enfant et donc, indirectement de TOI. Ca j'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire… -Je ne te permets pas de… -…quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien c'est possible… -James ! Tu arrête ça maintenant !  
  
-…y a pas mieux pour combattre la racaille… -James ne me pousse pas à bout !  
  
-…que la racaille elle-même !  
  
PAF !!!!!!!  
  
La claque partit toute seule. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il fut interrompu par un couinement :  
  
-Andy ! Je suis Andy ! Elfe de maison pour vous servir ! Andy est en retard ! Andy est désolée. Le vif d'or de Mr Potter était incontrôlable, il n'arrêtait pas de s'enfuir. Andy a eu du mal à l'enfermer dans le dortoir.  
  
-Et bien ne t'excuse pas Andy, c'est encore la faute de Mr Potter pour changer… -Nous réglerons nos comptes plus tard toi et moi… grinça ce dernier entre ses dents.  
  
Ils circulèrent dans les étroits couloirs du château avant d'arriver devant un tableau qui représentait une dame à forte carrure appelée plus familièrement " le tableau de la grosse dame ", gardienne de la porte des gryffondors. Ils y pénétrèrent en prenant bien soin de ne pas se toucher l'un l'autre puis suivirent Andy dans les escaliers qui menaient à leur dortoir en se lançant quelques regards noirs furtifs. James avait à disposition une canne flottante qui lui offrait un appui constant, même dans une pente ou dans des escaliers mais sa jambe était encore trop fragile et, une fois allongé, il avait pour ordre de ne plus quitter le lit.  
  
Dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient à présent, il y avait quatre lits, le troisième devait être pour Sirius et le quatrième pour Harry. James se laissa tomber sur celui qui donnait accès à la fenêtre et Lily s'installa sur celui qui lui faisait face. La jeune fille entreprit de ranger ses affaires dans le meuble prévu à cet effet. Après quoi, elle se mit en position debout sur le lit pour y accrocher une affiche qui représentait un chanteur moldu. Elle fit mine d'ignorer le regard fixe de James qu'elle sentait posé sur elle et continua de se débattre avec son poster. Mais lorsque celui-ci détourna le regard pour fixer avec la même attention le morceau de tissu rouge qui dépassait un peu du meuble, elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération :  
  
-Non mais vraiment hein ! C'est tout de même pas la première fois que tu vois un sous-vêtement non !  
  
-Il est très joli… -C'est le reflet de celle qui le porte… -Ah bon je pensais qu'il t'appartenait… -Tu es tout ce qui a de plus détestable James, j'éspere que tu en es conscient.  
  
-Je te retourne le compliment miss Evans.  
  
-Je ne dois pas être si détestable physiquement vu la façon dont tu me reluquais il y a deux secondes… murmura-t'elle en s'approchant langoureusement de lui, à la manière d'une chatte.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fabrique Evans ?!  
  
-Allez dis-le…je te plais un tout petit peu…  
  
-Tire-toi Evans ! Recule !  
  
-Je te fais peur… ?  
  
-Tu verrai ta tête je te promet que tu aurais peur toi aussi.  
  
-Tsssss ! s'exclama-t'elle en lui lançant un regard courroucé et en s'appuyant " par mégarde " sur sa jambe blessée lui arrachant ainsi un cri de douleur...  
  
-C'est si difficile que ça de se prendre une veste.. ?! ricana-t'il malgré la douleur.  
  
-Tu dois en avoir plus l'habitude que moi oui… mais ne rêve pas, je n'ai pas apprecié la façon dont tu me regardais tout à l'heure et je voulais etre certaine que si je devais partager la même chambre que toi je n'aurais pas de risque que tu me touche…  
  
-Il n'y en a aucun en effet !  
  
-Tu serais bien tenté de me frapper parfois pourtant… je te préviens que moi je ne me generai pas pour ça !  
  
-Je ne frappe pas…  
  
-….les filles je sais…je sais… je connais la chanson… c'est d'un macho ! je n'en attendais pas moins de toi…  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire…grinça- t'il avec un sourire en coin, simplement que je ne tape pas dans la crotte parce que ça éclabousse !  
  
Elle allait attraper sa baguette quand une main masculine vint empecher un geste malheureux.  
  
-J'arrive toujours au bon moment on dirait…  
  
-Merci du coups de main Patmol !  
  
-Je suis pas certain que tu le meritais mais bon, je suis une bonne âme. Le vieux Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous prévenir que l'on pouvait aller manger. Il y a ce drôle de garçon là…Henry ou Harry je sais plus trop, qui nous attend alors on speed !  
  
A trois quart d'heure à balai de Poudlard, dans une grande batisse de marbre, de bois et d'argent, contigüe à un jardin à peine moins grand que le parc de l'Ecole de sorcellerie mais dans un style plus " m'as-tu-vu " et plus lugubre, Lucius Malefoy du présent est en grande conversation avec Lucius Malefoy du futur:  
  
-Et bien je ne me suis pas enlaidit en vieillissant il me semble.  
  
-Je continue de prendre soin de notre corps en effet. Mais trève de bavardages inutiles, accepte tu de m'aider oui ou non.  
  
-Bien sur que j'accepte. Tu es moi, et si tuer Lily sert tes interets, cela sert les miens aussi.  
  
-Bien, dans ce cas tu te chargera d'elle à la rentrée.  
  
-Avec plaisir, quel est le plan ?  
  
-Je ne peux pas penetrer dans l'enceinte du château, toi si. Tu suivras normallement tes cours, tu la seduiras et tu me la porteras ici, au manoir. Le Maître des tenebres effectuera alors son retour dans le passé lui aussi, il tient à la tuer personnellement.  
  
-Cela ne me semble pas très compliqué. Mais j'ai une question.  
  
- ?  
  
-C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté à ton arrivée, c'est cette année que je suis censé faire la conquête de Narcissa Black pour qu'elle devienne ma femme et me donne ensuite un fils. Mais si je dois seduire Lily, l'autre risque de me filer entre les doigts…  
  
-Ecoute ! Je suis le seul survivant sur tous les mangemorts qui ont été envoyé ici pour detruire cette femme. Nous avons déçu le Seigneur des Tenebres, il ne leur à pas laisser de chance, et ils sont tous passer sous sa baguette par un Avada Kedavra. Si je suis vivant c'est qu'il se sait encore trop faible pour mettre à bien son projet et qu'il a besoin de moi , mais c'esrt ma dernière chance. Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices et en l'occurance ce sera la naissance de Draco.  
  
-Mais…  
  
-Si je dois choisir entre sa vie et la mienne, je préfere que cet enfant ne voit jamais le jour, reprit-il d'un ton glacial. Fais ce que tu as à faire.  
  
Puis il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la chambre que lui avait attribué le Lucius du présent. Il s'assit, dos droit, tête haute puis sortit d'une poche interieure de sa cape un vieux morceau de papier roussi. C'était en fait une photographie animée qu'il n'avait pas ressortie depuis longtemps. Il était encore jeune. Il n'avait pas encore le cœur si noir. Il était encore le même Lucius que celui à qui il venait de donner l'ordre de seduire une autre que celle que le destin lui avait choisit, entrainant ainsi toute la chute de sa vie future : Pas de Narcissa, pas de Draco. Il prit la photo et la déchira lentement en deux. Les deux morceaux volèrent lentement avant de se poser sur le sol . L'un des morceau représentait sa femme encore jeune qui portait quelque chose dans les bras et l'autre morceau représentait ce qu'elle tenait avec tant d'attention, un bébé aux cheveux plus blond que les blés et aux yeux gris. Il marcha dessus avec la plus grande indifférence et se coucha pour partir dans une nuit tranquille et vide de tout rêve.

* * *

**Reponse aux reviews:**

**Lisandra: "Je m'appelle Potter. Harry Potter. " lol, ça m'a fait marrer. Mais si je me trompe pas c'est comme ça que se présente mon Draco dans le premier tome Harry Potter non?! Ralala celui la je vous jure !**

**Doudou: Arf...Tu disais ne pas pouvoir attendre mardi et moi je te fais attendre deux semaines...Je veillerai à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus, parole de scout ! (Hin hin hin je suis même pas scout... ;) )**

**Lily078: Pour savoir comment il a fait pour venir dans le passé faudras attendre le prochain chapitre, mais il arrive demain ! En attendant j'ai celui-ci pour te tenir en haleine...**

**Mars: J'espère que ce seras plus claire avec ce chapitre...**

**Chalagueuse: Hi hi, et oui, ça va faire des étincelles entre ces deux la ! ( Et je suis même pas une flemarde d'abord...gna gna gna! )**

**mJ: La suite est arrivée, lentement mais surement...**

**Sadesirius: Contente qu'elle te plaise...**

**U.S.Hemy: Mais EUHHHH, elle est pas frigide ma Lily euhhhh, elle a juste son petit caractère...**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Il est...23h58 !! Je suis pas en retaaaaard ! Ma fic' a bien été postée aujourd'hui ! Hey je fais des efforts quand même...C'est dur de bosser pendant les vacs je trouve... Enfin bref, c'est la suite qui vous interresse je suppose alors Go ! Go ! Go !**

**Et nan...pas toute de suite...d'abord les reponses aux reviews !**

**U.$.Hermy: Pitetre que oui...pitetre que non... Mais qui sait, c'est peut-être lui qui va tomber sous le charme de ma Lily...**

**Lily078: Oh ba tu sais y a certaines choses qui sont relou à entendre tous le temps ( Range ta chambre !!!) mais y en a d'autres dont on se lasse pas ! Alors à chaque fois que le besoin de dire que tu adore ma fic' te prend, ba vas y je t'en prie ne te gène pas ! ;)**

**kritari: Voili Voilou ! Une suite toute fraiche, et je suis dans les temps en plus...**

**patmol potter: Hi, j'adore les messages comme ça, c'était une review vivante ! merchi !**

**Bisous de Miss Pouk !**

* * *

- JE NE TE SUPPORTE PLUS JAMES POTTER !!!!  
  
- TRES BIEN ! SI CA POUVAIT TE TENIR A L'ECART, TRES A L'ECART DE MOI ALORS CE SERAIT PARFAIT !!!!  
  
- ET MOI JE NE SUPPORTE PLUS DE VOUS ENTENDRE VOUS DISPUTER CONTINUELLEMENT !!!!  
  
- JE SUIS D'ACCORD AVEC SIRIUS ! DETESTEZ-VOUS EN SILENCE BON SANG !  
  
**Dans le dortoir de nos quatre adorables personnages, l'excitation est à son comble. Après quelques jours de cohabitation difficile, s'annonce la rentrée. Harry et Lily reprennent les cours, Sirius quant à lui sort rechercher des informations sur ces explorateurs du passé, et le petit James quant à lui reste coincé au lit. Bref, beaucoup d'animation en ce bon matin...**  
  
Du côté de Lily et Harry :  
  
Poudlard qui pendant ces vacances avait été bien calme et silencieux se caractérisait en ce jour par l'effervescence qui y régnait. Si l'ont dit que les murs ont des oreilles, il semblait qu'ils eurent une bouche aussi car de tout cotés on entendait des bavardages et des cris. Lily avait décidé de prendre Harry sous sa croupe malgré les deux ans qui les séparaient - une sorte d'instinct qui la poussait à s'en occuper...- et elle le fit directement entrer en contact avec sa petite bande :  
  
- Patty Shadow, Lucius Malefoy, Arthur weasley , Narcissa Black, je vous présente Harry... Harry comment déjà ?  
  
- Harry Pott...Potterson, Harry Potterson !  
  
Il fut brièvement salué par les membres de la bandes qui ne lui accordèrent pas plus d'attention que ça, mais qui semblaient plutôt intéressés par l'histoire de Lily, car bien sur, l'attaque de ses parents était parus dans la gazette. Pendant qu'elle narrait son récit en l'embellissant quelque peu, en noircissant le personnage de James et en omettant volontairement de parler de l'identité et l'origine de ses agresseurs ; Harry prit le temps de se remettre à nouveau de sa surprise. Sa mère, ennemie jurée de celui qui devait être son père- il avait eut le temps de le constater tout le temps où il avait été contraint de partager leur chambre- et amie d'un des plus fidèles partisans de voldemort, lui qui détestait les sangs de bourbe. Il fut prit d'une aversion violente envers Lucius puis, jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction du professeur Dumbledore, il se ravisa, il ne devait rien révéler de ce que serai le futur à Lily pour ne pas changer le cours des choses et, même si c'était dur, il allait s'y tenir.  
Il se sépara d'eux au moment de se rendre en cours et ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ceux qui allaient être ses camarades. A vrai dire, Ron et Hermione lui manquaient et il ne souhaitait pas les remplacer. Il laissa donc tout le monde passer pour rentrer en salle de cours et n'y pénétra que le dernier en espérant trouver une place seule. Malheureusement, la seule classe qui demeurait disponible était celle à coté d'un petit brun maigrichon qui ne leva même pas la tête lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à coté. Le professeur fantôme débuta son cours aussi ennuyeux que dans le futur et l'on vit progressivement toutes les têtes s'écraser sur leurs feuilles de notes, signe d'endormissement incontrôlable.  
  
- Ce professeur devrait se faire engager dans une crèche, un petit cours sur les gobelins et hop, tout le monde s'endort ! grogna Harry pour lui-même.  
  
- Voulez vous nous faire partager vos états d'âme monsieur Potterson ?! intervint le professeur qui l'avait vu remuer les lèvres.  
  
- Je...Je...  
  
- Il me rappelait simplement le principe de la hiérarchie gobeline. Répondit à sa place son voisin de table, le nez toujours plongé dans ses notes.  
  
- Ah...c'est très bien...mais je préfère que vous me le demandiez la prochaine fois.  
  
- Bien monsieur, je m'en souviendrais, puis plus bas : A- t'on idée de nommer un imbécile de fantôme comme professeur...Tssssss.  
  
- Euh, merci pour le coup de main, lui dit Harry.  
  
- Tu me le revaudras. C'était plutôt drôle au fait.  
  
- Quoi donc ?  
  
- Ce que tu as dit...sur la crèche.  
  
- Oh...tu n'as même pas esquissé un sourire quand je l'ai sortit !  
  
- Certes, sourire ne me paraissait pas nécessaire. Lorsque c'est inutile, je m'en passe. Mais cela n'en était pas moins drôle.  
  
- Si tu le dis.  
  
Complètement barge...Mais il est marrant...Surtout ne pas regarder ses cheveux...  
  
- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin, t'es un nouveau ?  
  
- Ouais voilà c'est ça.  
  
Ne surtout pas regardez ses cheveux...  
  
- Tu t'appelle ?  
  
- Harry Potterson.  
  
Ses cheveux...  
  
- Un lien de parenté avec James Potter ?  
  
- Aucun, mais je vois à qui tu fais allusion.  
  
SES CHEVEUX SONT DEGOUTANTS ! BEURK BEURK ! ILS SONT GRAS !  
  
- Bien, alors tu ne seras pas étonné que je le qualifie comme un parasite. Mais je ne t'ai pas dit mon nom. Tu ne me l'as d'ailleurs pas demandé mais je te devance. Ta tête me revient, tu peux m'appeler Sev'.  
  
- Et pour ceux dont la tête ne t'inspire rien c'est comment.  
  
- Severus Rogue, le seul, le vrai, l'unique.  
  
Il serait difficile de vous décrire exactement l'expression qui vint se peindre à ces mots sur le visage de Harry mais je pense que vous le devinez aisément. Elle n'échappa pas à Severus non plus, mais il l'interpréta différemment :  
  
- Je vois qu'on t'a parlé de moi, je suis probablement le garçon le plus intelligent de cet établissement - ceci dit sans me vanter - et la plupart des personnes que tu trouveras ici ont du mal à le supporter. J'ai été dans la classe de ce James Potterparasite, on m'a fait sauter deux classes ! Mais j'ai jugé utile de revenir en arrière et d'effectuer ces classes auxquelles ont m'offrait l'opportunité d'échapper et ce, pour mon enrichissement personnel.  
  
- C'est passionnant...  
  
- Je trouve aussi. Bon, nous discuterons après le cours, il me faut quelques notes sur ces gobelins, affreux hybrides...  
  
Harry était partagé entre l'idée de fuir à toute jambes et celle de découvrir un peu plus ce garçon pour le moins étrange... Il choisit la dernière en se disant que comprendre le jeune Rogue l'aiderait peut-être à supporter l'ancien...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lily essayait d'échapper aux regards insistants de Lucius. Non pas qu'il ne fut pas à son goût, au contraire, ce grand blond avait tout pour lui faire tourner la tête, mais depuis le temps où ils étaient amis, elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé comme un petit ami potentiel. D'ailleurs elle pensait qu'il avait un faible pour Narcissa, chose qui n'était pas tout à fait réciproque... A midi, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la grande salle, il profita d'un moment d'inattention de la jeune fille pour lui coller un gros bisou sonore sur la joue.  
  
- C'est en quel honneur ? fit-elle en esquissant un sourire.  
  
- Parce que je te trouve très jolie aujourd'hui...  
  
- Aujourd'hui seulement ? C'est vexant !  
  
- Réglons le problème, je te ferai un bisou tous les jours !  
  
- Bon tu active Lulu au lieu de faire l'imbécile, on va encore se taper une place avec les premières années. Rien que de les voir manger grrrr ça m'indispose ! coupa Narcissa d'un ton sec.  
  
Ils s'attablèrent à leur lieu fétiche depuis plusieurs années, Lily fit signe à Harry et ce dernier vint se joindre eux sous le regard noir de Lucius.  
  
- Alors tous les deux, entonna- t'il, vous ne nous avez pas expliqué les circonstances de votre rencontre, tu craque sur les petits chiots maintenant Lily ?!  
  
- Harry est mon correspondant français, il vient Beauxbatons et, étant un ami à moi, je tiens à ce que tu nous préserve de ce genre de remarques acides à l'avenir s'il te plait Lucius.  
  
Refroidit, il contempla son assiette avec une moue puis détourna le regard lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Harry. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre toute la haine qu'il pouvait trouver dans les yeux du jeune homme. Après tout, on n'en vient pas à haïr une personne simplement parce qu'elle a hasardé une remarque dont elle aurait pu s'abstenir... étrange... Mais bon peu lui importait après tout, l'important c'était Lily, et il prenait plus de plaisir à la séduire qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et puis, quoi qu'en dise son père, sang de bourbe ou pas, elle valait aussi bien l'arrogante Narcissa.  
Il se leva et fit signe à Narcissa pour qu'ils regagnent leur table. C'était un peu comme une coutume, ils s'asseyaient tous ensemble à la table des Poufsouffles qu'ils considéraient comme une maison neutre, ils mangeaient leur entrée ensemble, le temps de se raconter les derniers potins, puis chacun retournait s'attabler à sa maison respective. En plusieurs années, c'était les seuls qui avaient osé défié la loi des 4 maisons, choses qui avait fort déplu à James qui trouvait cela inadmissible qu'une Gryffondor copine avec des Serpentard. Ce faisant, il s'était mit Lily à dos dès leur rencontre, et cela avait été probablement le coup d'envoi de leur guerre sans fin.  
  
Du coté de James :  
  
- AIE ! Vous pourriez faire attention quand même !  
  
- Ecoutez James, je fais ce que je peux, un peu de patience !  
  
James était en pleine séance de " massage " par Mrs Pomfresh. Elle lui avait assuré que d'ici la fin de la journée il pourrait recommencer à marcher sur ses deux jambes, mais qu'après ces longues journées de convalescence, il lui fallait se réhabituer et donc passer par quelques étapes obligatoires.  
  
- C'est bon ! Ca suffit j'en ai assez ! Je veux me lever !  
  
Mais l'infirmière ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et se tourna directement vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.  
  
- Ah Albus ! Essayez-donc de lui faire entendre raison, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête !  
  
- Allons, je suis sure que Mr Potter à l'intention de se montrer plus raisonnable qu'il n'e donne l'impression, n'est ce pas ?  
  
- Grumph...  
  
- Bien. Maintenant que vous allez pouvoir retrouver l'usage de vos jambes, vous allez avoir l'occasion de vous consacrer entièrement à votre mission.  
  
- Je suis tout à fait prêt oui ! Je peux rejoindre Sirius immédiatement.  
  
- Ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais. Sirius se débrouille très bien et Harry l'aidera pour ses recherches durant le Week-end. Votre présence serait superflue, c'est ici que nous avons besoin de vous.  
  
- Autrement dit ?  
  
- Autrement dit, nous connaissons tous deux le caractère un peu fantasque de Lily et nous savons qu'elle court un très grand danger, c'est pourquoi il vous faudra garder constamment un œil sur elle.  
  
- Autrement dit...  
  
- Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour assurer la sécurité pour aider un peu Mr Rusard, et vous seriez l'homme de la situation.  
  
- Vous plaisantez ?  
  
- Jamais James, je suis quelqu'un de sérieux, dit- il avec un grand sourire compatissant, la couverture est idéale, c'est une mission que l'on voit confiée aux stagiaires apprentis Auror.  
  
- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...  
  
- Malheureusement non. Ceci est entendu avec votre supérieur. Bienvenu parmis nous. Et...il y a autre chose dont je voudrais vous entretenir...  
  
- Allez-y, ça ne peut pas être pire ...  
  
- Et bien ça dépend du point de vue... Lily ne peut pas continuer à dormir dans le dortoir des garçons, pas plus que vous étant donné que vous n'êtes plus élève.  
  
- Et... ?  
  
- Et je vais donc vous proposer une pièce de préfets avec chambres séparées et commodités communes. C'est une assez vieille pièce et pas du plus grand luxe, mais vous pouvez être certains que personne ne se doutera de l'endroit où vous dormez. S'il l'on vous demande, envoyez gentiment la personne se mêler de ses affaires et il n'y aura aucun problème. Ceci étant réglé, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, et un bon rétablissement !  
  
Il partit avec sa bonne humeur coutumière, laissant un James, la bouche grande ouverte, tellement estomaqué qu'il en oubliait même de râler au sujet de sa jambe.  
  
Le pire reste à venir... 


End file.
